


Realizing They Have to Go...

by nefarious_irusu



Series: Omovember on Ice 2018 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Omorashi, One Shot, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: But Being Too Busy to Take a Break.





	Realizing They Have to Go...

Otabek wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, casting a longing glance towards the hallway. He grunted and pressed his thighs together before moving again, gathering up enough speed for the jump. He had to nail this jump, and then he would go.

Otabek launched himself into the air, tucking in his arms and rotating. Once, twice, three times… he landed it as an over-rotated triple yet again. Normally so composed, Otabek was nearly shaking with frustration. He reached down and gave himself a quick squeeze between the legs, taking advantage of the fact that he was alone at the rink.

He would land it this time. He tried to ignore his pulsating bladder, speeding up and jumping into the air again. Once, twice, three ti-

“Shit!”

Otabek’s skate grazed the ice the wrong way, sending him flying. He crashed down onto the ice, his stomach dropping as he hit the freezing cold. He gasped as he felt a sudden warmth in his pants, and desperately grabbed at himself to stem the flow of pee that had started.

“Beka, are you alright?”

This could _not_ be happening.

Otabek whimpered as the flow finally cut off, but not before a softball-sized wet patch had formed on his light grey sweatpants. He remained on the ice gripping himself, turning beet red as the footsteps grew louder and quicker.

“I'm okay!” He gasped. “JJ, don't-" He scrambled to turn away from JJ. “Don't come over here, please.”

“Beks, why are you hunched over like that?” His voice grew closer, footsteps sounding on the ice. “What hurts?”

“JJ, please-"

Nerves made another gush slip past his iron grip. Beka whimpered, clutching himself even harder as his free hand cupped the skin around his overfilled bladder.

“Hey, it's ok-"

Now in front of him, JJ could see Otabek’s true predicament. Tears welled in his eyes as another trickle trailed down his leg, warm and tempting him to just let go.

“Beka, it's alright. Come on, I'll help you to the bathroom.”

Otabek let JJ lead him towards the edge of the ice, keeping his legs pressed together tight as his hands between his legs. He let JJ glide him to the rink’s edge, slowly and without much jostling. When they finally reached it, Otabek paled, realizing he would need to move his legs and feet to get off the ice and to the restroom.

“JJ, I can't-"

“Come on,” JJ encouraged him. “Step over the lip.”

Otabek mustered up enough strength to raise one leg over the lip, and then the other. He tried to take a step forward on the padded floor, but felt another hot stream running down his leg. He let out a muffled cry, droplets of pee dribbling to the floor with a deafening sound.

“JJ, I-"

“It's okay,” JJ whispered, close to his ear. “You made it off the ice; just let go.”

It was all the permission he needed. Otabek’s bladder released as he unlatched his hand from his crotch, soaking his sweatpants through and spilling onto the floor. He whimpered at the sound, squeezing his eyes shut and not daring to look down at the mess he was making.

“It's alright,” JJ murmured, squeezing Otabek’s shoulder. “It's okay.”

Eventually, the torrent died down into no more than a trickle. The cold air in the rink began to rapidly cool Otabek’s soaked pants, making him shiver and shake. He finally opened his eyes, assessing the large puddle that had formed underneath him.

“I'm so sorry,” he croaked.

“It wasn't your fault,” JJ soothed him.

Otabek shook his head, protesting, “it was. I knew I had to go and I held it too long, and now I've made a mess and-"

“And it can be cleaned.” JJ moved his hand to Otabek’s back and rubbed it softly. “You were skating, and you didn't want to stop. I think everyone has waited too long when skating before.”

“I doubted they wet themselves like a child,” Otabek retorted.

JJ sighed, pushing Otabek to take a step forward. “It doesn't matter, Beka. It was just an accident and I don't think of you any differently for it.” Otabek had finally began taking steady steps to the locker room, where JJ was leading him.

“What about the-"

“I'll clean it up while you shower. I have extra clothes in my bag that you can wear.”

Otabek cringed at the thought of JJ cleaning up his mess, but knew that arguing would do him no good. Instead, as they came to the locker room, he sighed. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Beks.”


End file.
